Ugo Rondinone
Ugo Rondinone plasticien contemporain suisse, né en 1962 à Brunnen (canton de Schwytz, Suisse). Ugo Rondinone vit et travaille à Zürich et New York. Il est représenté en France par la galerie Almine Rech. Biographie Ugo Rondinone, connu depuis le milieu des années 1980 notamment pour ses installations et ses performances, étend sa pratique artistique de la sculpture (Everything gets lighter everyone is light, 2004) à la peinture en passant par la photographie et la vidéo. Figurant souvent dans ses installations, l'artiste se met en scène (Moonlight #5, 1999), souvent en clown, et personnalise ainsi une forme de désenchantement et d'effroi contemporains. Ugo Rondinone explore dans ses œuvres les profondeurs psychiques et émotives de l'être humain à travers les éléments les plus banals du quotidien, multipliant les références à la littérature, à la musique et au théâtre, et créant des environnements sensoriels mêlant intériorité et extériorité. Son talent à construire des systèmes de correspondances est une aptitude qui a fait la célébrité d'Ugo Rondinone. Ses expositions peuvent inclure aussi bien des dessins à l'encre de paysages indiens dans la tradition romantique, des cibles peintes hypnotiques évoquant les images psychédéliques des années 1960, des vidéos, elles aussi hypnotiques et montées en boucle, ainsi dans Cigarettesandwich, qui montre un homme marchant sur une musique lancinante, des dessins grand format d'après nature, ou des photographies de clowns mélancoliques affalés par terre. L'artiste y joue souvent sur sa propre identité, se travestissant en clown triste ou en figure de magazine de mode (I don't live here anymore, 2001). En 2018, il met en scène l'exposition Encore un jour banane pour le poisson-rêve au Palais de Tokyo à Paris. Expositions personnelles (sélection) *2011 Sculpture Now - Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich *2010 Die Nacht aus Blei - Aargauer Kunsthaus, Aarau, suisse *2009 Sunrise East - Musée du Louvre, Paris ** The Night of Lead - Musac - Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León, Léon *2008 Twelve sunsets, twenty nine dawns, all in one - Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich *2007 Big Mind Sky - Matthew Marks Gallery - 523 West 24th Street, New York City, NY ** Arario Seoul ** Carte blanche à Ugo Rondinone, Palais de Tokyo, Paris *2006 Giorni Felici - Galleria Civica di Modena, Modene ** Galerie Almine Rech - Paris **Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich ** Ausstellungshalle zeitgenössische Kunst Münster ** My endless numbered days - Sadie Coles HQ, Londres **Zero built a nest in my navel - Whitechapel Art Gallery, Londres *2005 Sommer Contemporary Art, Tel Aviv *2004 Long Gone Sole - Matthew Marks Gallery - 522 West 22th Street, New York City **Short nights, Long years - Le Consortium, Dijon **"Sail Me On A Silver Sun" - UGO RONDINONE - Galleria Raucci/Santamaria, Naples ** ACCA - Australian Centre for Contemporary Art, Melbourne *2003 La Criée - Centre d'Art Contemporain, Rennes ** Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich ** Cigarettesandwich - Galerie Jan Mot, Bruxelles **Ugo Rondinone - Roundelay - Centre Pompidou - Musée National d´Art Moderne, Paris *2002 Coming up in the Air - Württembergischer Kunstverein, Stuttgart ** NO HOW ON - Kunsthalle Wien (Museumsquartier), Vienne Autriche *2001 Esther Schipper Ugo Rondinone - Slow Graffiti - Esther Schipper, Berlin *2000 A Doubleday And A Pastime - Galleria Raucci/Santamaria, Naples Expositions collectives (sélection) *2018 Encore un jour banane pour le poisson-rêve , Palais de Tokyo, Paris *2017 Glasstress, merveilles du verre Venise *2013 *2011 : Tous en piste, Centre départemental d'art contemporain de Chamarande (Essonne) ** Triennale de Yokohama 2011 Japon ** New Contemporary Galleries - John Caldor Family Collection - Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney ** L’Invention de l’oeuvre, Rodin et les ambassadeurs - Musée Auguste Rodin - Paris Compléments sur Artfacts Bibliographie *''The Night of Lead'' (2010) édition bilingue (anglais / allemand) Monographie exhaustive : l'ensemble des œuvres réalisées par Rondinone depuis 2005. *''Zero Built a Nest in My Navel '' (2006) édition anglaise. Grande monographie exhaustive consacrée au travail d'un artiste virtuose, mêlant photographie, vidéo, peinture, dessin, sculpture, son et texte pour développer des environnements sensoriels surprenants. Galerie Palais de Tokyo, 2018 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain suisse Catégorie:Naissance en 1962